Fate
by NamikazeKevinnn
Summary: Setelah amnesia yang ia alami, ia memulai kehidupan barunya di SMA Ravens Tokyo. Bagaimana ia melanjutkan hidupnya? Bertemu teman baru dan memiliki kehidupan yang baru menyenangkan, bukan? Romance Friendship Fic. Mind to reading?


**FATE**

**By : **NamikazeKevinnn

**Disclaimer : **Tokyo Ravens © Kōhei Azano

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Pair : **Harutora X ?

**Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Alur Cepat, AU, dll

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"_Harutora..." _

Seorang remaja terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangannya lalu segera mencari telepon genggam miliknya yang ia taruh di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

'Sudah jam 7 aku harus segera bersiap-siap.' Batin remaja tersebut setelah melihat jam pada telepon genggam miliknya.

Remaja tersebut bernama Tsuchimikado Harutora. Harutora merupakan siswa kelas 1 di sekolah menengah atas. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di SMA Ravens Tokyo. Sebenarnya sekarang adalah minggu kedua sejak penerimaan siswa baru. Akan tetapi ia baru bisa masuk hari ini karena beberapa bulan sebelumnya ia mengalami koma dan amnesia akibat kecelakaan di kampung halamannya Hiroshima.

Setelah ia sadar dari komanya, ia sama sekali tak mengenali orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan keluarga dan teman yang mengunjunginya sama sekali tak dikenali olehnya.

* * *

xxxFATExxx

* * *

Harutora kini telah berada di tepi jalan depan apartemen miliknya. Ia telah mengenakan seragam khas sekolah SMA Ravens.

*PipPip

Ia melihat sebuah mobil melintas tepat di hadapannya. Dalam mobil tersebut ia sepintas melihat seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut pirang panjang yang diikat.

'Seragamnya sama dengan sekolahku. Apa kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama?' Batinnya setelah melihat perempuan tersebut.

Kini Harutora tengah berjalan menuju SMA barunya. Tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang yang mempunya badan cukup kekar. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut jabrik sebahu berwarna coklat muda dan mengenakan sebuah headband berwarna abu-abu kehitaman di kepalanya.

"Maaf, saya ceroboh telah menabrak anda." Harutora meminta maaf pada orang tersebut.

"Ah.. tidak apa. Oh ya, namaku Touji Ato. Salam kenal em.." Balas orang tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya berniat salaman.

"Harutora. Tsuchimikado Harutora. Salam kenal Touji_-san_" ucap Harutora seraya mengulurkan tangannya bersalaman dengan Touji.

Merasa orang yang baru dikenalnya ini cukup baik, Harutora melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama kenalan barunya tersebut.

Hening.. hening terasa. Keduanya berjalan dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Harutora-_san_ anda berada di kelas mana?" Tanya Touji.

Harutora terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Touji. "Aku berada di kelas X-B Touji-_san_."

Touji yang mendengar jawaban itu terlihat cukup terkejut. Namun, ia menyembunyikan ekspresinya tersebut. "Mengapa aku tak pernah melihat anda Harutora-_san_? Padahal aku juga berada di kelas itu."

"Oh itu.. Aku baru masuk hari ini karena dua hari lalu aku baru datang dari kampung halamanku Hiroshima" titah Harutora.

"Oh begitu ya.."

Tak terasa kini mereka telah berada di dalam ruangan kelas X-B. Touji duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang kedua dari kiri. Sementara itu Harutora duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Touji yang kebetulan masih kosong.

Krekk..

Suara pintu kelas terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berpenampilan glamor masuk dalam kelas. Gadis itu juga merupakan murid dan ia duduk di bangku paling depan pojok kanan. Gadis itu sempat melihat sementara ke arah Touji dan Harutora dengan senyuman tipis.

Harutora yang melihat gadis tersebut terlihat sedikit merona, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya mengenai gadis itu. 'Dia yang aku lihat tadi pagi!' Batinnya.

Touji melihat gelagat teman barunya yang memerhatikan gadis itu. "Namanya Kyouko Kurahashi. Ia merupakan merupakan cucu pemilik sekolah Ibu Miyo Kurahashi sekaligus siswi di kelas ini." Jelas Touji pada Harutora panjang x lebar.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya, hm?" Lanjut Touji menggodanya.

"T-ti-tidak. A-aku hanya penasaran saja." Bantah Harutora dengan terbata-bata.

*Kring... Kring... Kring...

Suara bel masuk terdengar menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Terlihat seorang guru laki-laki memasuki kelas dengan membawa buku di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, Bapak akan memperkenalkan teman kelas kalian yang baru bisa masuk pada hari ini karena alasan tertentu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Guru tersebut melihat ke arah Harutora.

Harutora yang mengerti maksud guru tersebut maju ke depan lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Watashi namae wa Tsuchimikado Harutora desu._" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Tak ada respon berlebihan atau aneh yang diberikan oleh murid di kelas. Beberapa dari mereka hanya tersenyum ramah pada Harutora.

Melihat tak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan, Guru tersebut mengizinkan Harutora untuk kembali ke tempatnya. "Silahkan kembali ke tempatmu Tsuchimikado-_san._"

"Terima kasih _sensei_." Ucapnya Harutora lalu berjalan menuju tempa duduknya.

.

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

xxxFATExxx

* * *

*Kring... Kring...

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Para murid mengeluarkan bentonya dari tas lalu makan dan juga ada murid yang keluar kelas entah kemana.

Di kelas saat ini hanya terdapat 3 orang saja yang tinggal. Tak lain tak bukan 3 orang tersebut adalah Harutora, Touji, dan Kyouko.

Orang pertama yaitu Touji terlihat tengah tertidur lelap dengan kepala bersandar di meja.

Orang kedua terlihat tengah melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang tak kita ketahui.. ya dialah tokoh utama kita, Harutora.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna ungu cerah bagaikan anggur segar yang siap dipanen berjalan mendekati dua orang yang terlihat sangat asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Touji-_kun_ BANGUN! BANGUN!" Teriak gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Kyouko.

Touji yang mendengar teriakan tersebut terlihat telah bangun dan mendegus kesal.

"_Urusai_!" Dengus Touji.

"Jadi kau kenal dengannya, hm? Apa kau pacarnya?" Harutora yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya itu berbisik pada Touji

"Tidak! Aku bukan pacarnya!" Sanggah Touji.

Kyouko yang telah berada di depan Touji melihat ke arah Harutora.

"Harutora-_san_, bukan? Namaku Kyouko. Kurahashi Kyouko. Salam kenal." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum ke arah Harutora.

Harutora yang mendengar hal yang diucapkan Kyouko pun tersenyum ramah sembari membalas salam Kyouko. "Ya betul. Salam kenal juga Kyouko-_san_."

"Em.. Jadi, Touji-_kun_, Harutora-_san_ maukah kalian makan bersama denganku?" Tawar Kyouko lalu menaruh bento miliknya di meja.

"Tentu saja Kyouko-_san _."

"Hmm.. baiklah."

Harutora dan Touji lalu mengeluarkan bento mereka.

Mereka pun makan bersama dengan diselingi candaan yang biasa dilontarkan oleh Kyouko.

"Ah.. Sudah aku bilang Kyouko-_san_ aku tak masuk sekolah di minggu pertama karena urusan penting. Bukan karena bolos!" Bantah Harutora pada Kyouko yang daritadi menggodanya dengan lelucon bahwa ia adalah anak nakal yang membolos sekolah.

Kyouko yang mendengar hal itu hanya terkikik menanggapi bantahan Harutora.

Tak terasa bekal mereka telah habis dimakan.

"Jadi, kau sudah lama kenal dengan Touji, Kyouko-_san_?" Harutora bertanya karena penasaran akan kedekatan dua orang di dekatnya ini.

"Ya begitulah. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kebetulan kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama dulu"

"Dan juga tetangga." Tambah pria disamping Harutora

"Hmm.. begitu ya."

.

*Kring... Kring... Kring...

Bel pertanda pelajaran akan dilanjutkan telah berbunyi.

"Baiklah.. aku kembali dulu ke tempatku" Pamit gadis pada dua orang yang ada di depannya.

Dua orang yang di depannya tersebut hanya mengangguk.

* * *

xxxFATExxx

* * *

_**Time Skip pulang sekolah**_

"Sampai jumpa Touji, Kyouko-_san_" Pamit Harutora pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok." Balas dua orang tersebut.

Yap.. Kini Harutora tengah berjalan menuju apartemen miliknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berjalan bersama dua teman barunya tadi. Namun, sayangnya arah tempat tinggal mereka berbeda.

Seorang remaja berambut biru gelap cukup panjang, mempunyai mata berwarna coklat muda dan mengenakan kacamata datang menghampiri Harutora. "Harutora-_san_ kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Tanya remaja tersebut.

"Eh iya betul. Emm.."

"Aku Momoe Tenma ingat? Kita adalah teman sekelas."

"Oh iya. Sekarang aku ingat Tenma-_san_."

Dua remaja tersebut pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Siapa sangka, ternyata mereka bertetangga. Rumah milik Tenma ternyata berada di depan Apartemen Harutora.

Wajar saja mengapa Harutora tak mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia baru saja pindah dua hari yang lalu. Apartemen miliknya pun baru saja dibeli keluarganya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tenma memang mendengar kabar bahwa apartemen kosong yang ada di depan rumahnya telah dibeli oleh keluarga yang berasal dari daerah lain. Namun ia tak menyangka putra milik keluarga tersebut bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganya.

Ketika sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelas di sampingnya ini, Harutora merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Ia pun mencoba membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"Ada apa Harutora?" Teman yang ada di sampingnya bertanya.

"Tak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa seperti sedang diikuti." Jawabnya.

* * *

xxxFATExxx

* * *

"_Tadaima_"

"..."

Walaupun ia tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang membalas jika ia mengucapkan salam, Harutora tetap mengucapkannya.

Entah mengapa. Mungkin saja ia berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada yang membalasnya.

**Harutora's Pov**

'Ah.. hari ini cukup melelahkan namun tetap menyenangkan. Ya.. setidaknya aku punya teman baru. Disini lah hidupku yang baru.'

Apartemenku ini terbilang cukup besar untuk kutinggali sendiri. Aku sengaja ingin bersekolah di Tokyo karena aku masih trauma dengan kecelakaan yang kualami.

Bagaimana tidak? Aku sempat koma selama 2 minggu di Rumah Sakit.

Untung saja pada saat itu ujian kelulusan sudah kulalui. Hal yang terakhir yang aku ingat adalah aku berjalan menuju sebuah taman untuk bertemu seseorang. Namun, saat perjalanan aku ditabrak oleh pengendara mobil yang sedang mabuk.

Tragis bukan? Setelah aku sadar dari koma, aku bahkan tak mengingat teman-temanku, bahkan keluargaku sendiri.

Berbagai terapi telah kujalani, tak ada satupun yang berhasil mengembalikan ingatanku.

Aku putus asa.. ya.. putus asa. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di kota ini, Tokyo. Aku berharap mempunyai kehidupan baru di sini yang lebih baik.

Tetapi, aku bersyukur akan suatu hal. Aku bersyukur setidaknya walaupun aku tak mengingat keluargaku, namun aku tetap merasakan kehangatan bersama mereka. Mereka tetap memperlakukanku seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi.

Bahkan, mereka tetap mendukung segala keputusan yang aku buat, termasuk bersekolah disini. Oleh karen itu, mereka segera membeli apartemenku ini dari pemilik sebelumnya.

Oh Tuhan. Walaupun cobaan yang kau berikan begitu berat, namun aku tetap bersyukur atas apa yang aku punya.

Tak terasa aku telah berada di kamarku, ya mungkin aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku tadi.

Ketika masuk ke kamarku, nampak sebuah ranjang berukuran 160cm x 200cm. Kurebahkan badanku ke atas ranjang tersebut.

Perlahan kututup mataku lalu mengistirahakan tubuhku yang cukup lelah ini. Tak lama kemudian tak terasa aku telah tertidur.

**Normal Pov**

**Di Suatu Tempat**

"Harutora..hiks..hiks.." terdengar isakan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis.

"Seandainya pada saat itu aku langsung menjawabnya dan tak membuatnya menunggu. Semua ini tak akan terjadi!" Sesal gadis tersebut sembari tetap menangis tersendu-sendu.

* * *

xxxFATExxx

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya di Sekolah**

"Ohayou Harutora." Sapa murid sekolah menengah atas pada temannya.

"Ohayou Touji." Murid tersebut balas menyapa.

"Kau mau kemana?" Touji penasaran dengan Harutora yang sepertinya berjalan ke arah yang bukan merupakan arah ke kelas.

Harutora lalu menjawabnya. "Aku ingin ke kantin. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."

"Oh baiklah. Tapi, berhati-hatilah kesana. Perjalanan ke sana pasti akan sangat sangat sulit akibat banyaknya kakak kelas yang akan menawarimu masuk ke klub mereka." Touji memperingatkan temannnya itu.

"Ya..ya aku tahu."

Harutora melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin. Di tengah perjalanan ia terus ditawari masuk klub oleh kakak-kakak kelasnya.

"Hey dek.. masuklah ke klub kami. Klub kami adalah klub _Photographer_ yang sangat menarik. Anggotanya cantik-cantik loh." Tawar seorang kakak kelas sembari memberikan brosur padanya.

"Ah iya. Akan kupertimbangkan, terima kasih _senpai_."

Satu per satu tawaran terus diterimanya. Pada akhirnya ia sudah hampir sampai di kantin. Namun tiba-tiba dua murid perempuan menahannya.

"Hey kamu. Maukah kamu masuk ke klub kami? Klub Supernatural. Disini kami menmbahas hal-hal yang berbau supernatural" Tawar keduanya sambil memberikan brosur.

"I-iya. Akan aku pertimbangkan" Balasnya. Ia cukup tertekan melihat tekanan mental yang diberikan dua murid di depannya ini.

"Awas ya.. kalau kamu ga masuk!" Ucap salah satu murid tersebut tersenyum sadis.

Harutora mulai berkeringat dingin menghadapi dua orang di depannya ini.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah tangan menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Jangan memaksanya untuk masuk ke klub! Berikan ia hak untuk memilih sendiri!" Bentak gadis yang menolong Harutora tersebut pada dua orang yang menawari tadi sambil menarik Harutora pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah jangan kasar-kasar. Kami hanya bercanda kok." Jawab salah satu murid tersebut. Seringaian jahil terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari tempat itu, gadis yang menolong Harutora tadi mulai melepas pegangannya pada Harutora lalu menatapnya.

Harutora yang terlihat masih bingung mulai tenang. "Terima kasih _senpai _telah menolongku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku _senpai_ aku berada di tingkatan yang sama denganmu kok." Ujar gadis itu lalu ia pergi. "Sampai jumpa."

Harutora merasa aneh dengan aneh tersebut. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna ungu panjang yang elegan dibiarkan terurai tak diikat dan mata berwarna _Purple Wine_ yang sangat indah.

'Entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan gadis itu, jantungku juga terasa berdetak lebih cepat' Batinnya.

Berusaha untuk mengacuhkan perasaan anehnya itu, ia lalu masuk ke dalam kantin lalu membeli minuman yang daritadi ia ingin beli untuk bekalnya nanti.

Ia melihat brosur yang ada di tangannya. '_The Occult Research Club._' Batinnya.

Klub macam apa itu?

**Di Taman Sekolah**

Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sekolah, Touji melihat seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Gadis itu terlihat sedang bersedih, merasa kasihan dengan gadis tersebut, Touji lalu datang menghampirinya.

"Hey.. kenapa kau terlihat sedih"? Tanyanya pada gadis tersebut.

"Touji.. aku akhirnya bertemu dengannya. Orang yang sering aku ceritakan padamu. A-aku sangat merindukannya namun aku juga takut..."

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : **Yosh akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga ^-^ ini adalah Fic pertama saya. Jadi, saya mohon Reader dan Senpai-senpai sekalian memberikan saran mengenai Fic saya ini

Jika anda berminat, silahkan review


End file.
